Her Mother's Song
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Katara remembers the one place she felt safest. In her mother's arms


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar. They belong to Nick.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story takes place a week before Katara and Sokka's mother is killed, so Katara is eight and Sokka is eleven.

"Her Mother's Song"

Katara sighed as she tried to sleep. She was having trouble and everything she tried, wasn't helping. She growled in frustration as she listened to her brother, Sokka, snoring across the room.

As Katara listened to the familiar sound, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went in search of her mother.

Katara had been feeling bad all day and now, her headache was worse.

As the young girl searched the house, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She followed them to find her mother and grandmother, Gran Gran, sitting at the table. They were having tea and talking.

"I can't believe Bato did that!" Katara's mother, Kaili, said, laughing at her friend's attempts at fooling her mother.

Gran Gran nodded.

"Me neither. But that just goes to show you how far those two will go for a laugh."

Kaili nodded. She was about to say something when she looked up to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Katara? Katara, honey, what's the matter?"

"I don't feel good!" Was all Katara managed to say before she burst into tears.

Kaili was at her daughter's side in minutes. She picked her up and hugged her close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I have you. It's okay. Come on. Let's get you sorted, okay?"

Katara nodded and laid her head against her mother's shoulder. She was starting to feel dizzy and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Kaili carried Katara into the living room and laid her down on the couch. She sat beside her and put a hand to her forehead.

"Can you tell Mommy what hurts so I can help you feel better?"

"My head and stomach!" Katara whimpered, reaching for her mother. All she wanted was to be in her arms, safe and sound.

"All right, Katara, it's okay. Come here, baby." She took her daughter into her arms and started to rock her gently. "How about you sleep with me tonight, hmmm?"

Katara nodded and closed her eyes.

When they reached the room that Kaili and Hakota shared, Kaili placed Katara on the bed and tucked her in. She then got in next to her and Katara crawled into her lap.

Kaili gently stroked her daughter's long, brown hair and started rubbing her shoulder. She then took her necklace off and placed it around Katara's neck.

"This is so I'll always be with you," she said, giving Katara a kiss on her cheek. "Promise me you'll take care of it."

"I promise," Katara said, already circumming to sleep.

"Aw, that's my girl. Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Please?" Came the sleepy voice.

"All right then." As Kaili started to sing, Katara found herself falling asleep. She wasn't aware o the nightmare that was waiting to engulf her. All she knew was where she was now and that was safe with her mother.

"No! No! Please don't take her! Mommy! Mommy! No! Mommy, please come back! Come back!" Katara tossed and turned in her sleep, desperately looking for a way out of the nightmare she was in. Her mother had just been killed by firebenders and Katara had lost her forever.

That had always been one of Katara's fears. Ever since the war had started between the four nations, Katara feared loosing her mother the most.

"Katara? Katara, come on, honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare, sweetie. Come on, baby. It's only a bad dream."

Katara bolted awake and reached out, desperately needing something to cling onto. She was met by the comforting arms of her mother and dove into them, clinging on for dear life. She felt the tears come and didn't hold them back. The nightmare she had just experienced had scared her to no end. And what made it worse was the fact that Katara had a feeling it was going to come true.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Katara. It's all right, sweetheart. I have you. You're okay. It was just a bad dream, sweetie. You're safe now."

Katara shook her head. She tried to tell her mother what she was feeling, but her words came out in sobs. She was too shaken up by what she had seen to speak.

Kaili didn't mind. She would hold Katara all night if that's what it took to help her feel better. She loved her daughter with all her heart. She loved Sokka too, but she was closer to Katara.

Kaili started to sing again, hoping that would help Katara go back to sleep. She wanted her to feel better. Katara relaxed slightly in her mother's arms, but she was still shaking.

As Katara fell asleep, she heard her mother tell her she loved her and that she was safe. Little did Katara know that those were the last words of comfort she would ever hear from her…

Katara awoke to the sound of Sokka snoring. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was. She wasn't at home anymore and she certainly wasn't in her mother's arms. She was laying in as sleeping bag and a fire was crackling just in front of her.

Katara glanced around, trying to get a handle on her surroundings. She saw Sokka sleeping a few feet from her and Aang was on her other side.

Katara sighed as she felt the tears come. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep tonight, so she decided to take a walk. She got out of her sleeping bag and quietly made her way out of camp. She didn't want to wake Sokka or Aang. They both needed their rest. Aang especially.

Katara walked for a good ten minutes before reaching her destination. She stopped by the ocean and sat down. After a few minutes of silence, Katara gazed up at the moon and let the tears fall. She missed her mother so much and she wanted nothing more than to be in her arms again.

As Katara sat there, she felt a gentle wind brush passed her. It felt like someone stroking her cheek. She smiled, despite the tears that were still falling.

As Katara continued to watch the tide, she whispered, "I love you Mom. I miss you. Good night." With that, Katara sat there, watching the tide go in and out. She sat there for a good two hours, and when the sun started to rise, so did her spirits. She missed her mother terribly, but Katara knew her mother

was watching over her and that was enough to give Katara the strength to face another day.

THE END


End file.
